Jocelyn&Luke
by EmilyEsmeGibson12
Summary: A bunch of oneshots following the events of Jocelyn and Luke confessing their love for one another.
1. I Love You

**Now, in City of Glass, we never found out exactly what happened when Jocelyn left the house in search of Luke, so I decided to write about how I thought it went. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review (remember when you haven't got an account you can still leave a review as a Guest) to tell me how you feel. I'm planning on doing more oneshots so I would appreciate some ideas:) Thank you.**

Jocelyn's POV

I_ love you Jocelyn. I have for twenty years._

His words rang in her ears, whispering and repeating.

He loved me?

He's loved me for _twenty years?_

How had I not realized? I knew he cared for me, but I always thought he did it because he thought of me as a sister, not anything like that. It must have been so hard for him, when I married Valentine.

Was that why he had left the circle? Because it hurt him too much? Was the whole werewolf thing just part of it?

I ran through the pouring rain, dodging through people in the streets in my desperate attempt to keep up with Luke.

Luke's POV

Why had I told her what I felt? She had just sat there, staring at me as if I was completely insane.

What had I expected to happen? Had I expected her to suddenly say that she loved me too? As if that would ever happen.

Twenty years is a long time to live through knowing that the person you love has never considered loving you that way back. Twenty years, years of agony and sorrow, jealousy for seeing her with another man smiling and being happy, and then guilt for wishing she wasn't happy like that.

I had been her trusty, loyal friend for years, she had relied on me and told me things.

And now I had blown that.

Just because I had to open my big mouth.

Jocelyn's POV

Luke. Luke. Luke.

His name was rushing through my head as I pushed my way through the crowd, ignoring the angry and annoyed yells from people as I hurried past them. All that mattered now was Luke and reaching him on time. That's all I cared about right now.

I just hoped that I would catch up with him.

He seemed so hurt. I could hear the hurt in his voice as he gave me his goodbye before walking out of the room.

I had caused him that hurt.

And I hated myself for it.

Luke had always been there for me. Always cared. Always been my shoulder to cry on. Always loved me.

And this was how I had repaid the favor, not saying anything as he confessed his love for me.

It had been the words that I had wanted to hear for a while now, and the words I had not been brave enough to tell him. I loved him...

Of course at first I was confused. I had always loved Luke, but when I had woken up and realized how much danger he put himself in trying to rescue me, fighting Valentine and risking his life, I realized just how much he loved me, and I loved him.

And now I had ruined everything, because I hadn't said anything.

Because I had been too surprised and shocked to say anything.

And now I've hurt him.

Luke's POV

As I rounded the corner, my hands in my jean pockets and my head down, it started to rain. I had never been a fan of rain when I was younger, but as I grew older I started to like it. I liked listening to it, the pitter patter on the windows, I liked how it splashed on the ground, how so many little raindrops could form massive puddles.

But rain also seemed like a kind of relief. After a hot, hard day, rain would calm and cool everything down.

The rain started to get heavier and heavier, drenching me, but I didn't care.

I pictured Jocelyn in my head. Her hair. Her beautiful eyes. Her pale skin. Her personality, how she could be the sweetest person you met and then suddenly be the toughest Shadow hunter who wouldn't hesitate on killing an enemy.

We had been through a lot together. The Circle. Defeating Valentine. Her losing Jonathan. Clary being born and growing up into the girl she is now. Jocelyn being captured. Waking her up. And now this. Me revealing to her what I had wanted to tell her for years. Maybe I had expected to much.

Just as I turned around another corner, I heard a voice shouting, echoing through the town.

It was a voice I had known for a long time. A voice I would never forget. A voice I could pick out from a room of talking people easily.

"Luke!"

Jocelyn.

What was she doing here? Did I leave something at the house?

I turn around slowly in complete disbelief and see her there, standing in the rain, her hair hanging damp and dark because of the rain, but her eyes were glowing like they always did.

Jocelyn's POV

My heart was thudding loudly in my chest and felt like it was going to explode. My legs didn't feel like they were there anymore, but I managed to keep ruining through the town and round a corner.

And then I saw him.

Hands in jean pockets and head down as he kicked at puddles of water, his hair soaked and cloths clinging to him, his shirt showing off his muscular body.

"Luke!" I shouted.

He stopped in his tracks. I thought he would keep walking, so my heart beat didn't slow down, but then he turned around, slowly and unsure, and looked right at me.

I bit my lower lip and started to walk over to him. He stayed where he was, watching me with eyes filled with confusion and a deeper emotion.

"Luke, I'm so sorry." I told him, touching his cheek with one hand. He turned back away from me, just relaxed under my touch, his eyes softening. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I've never wanted or tried to hurt you. I'm not just saying sorry for today, for what just happened, I'm saying sorry for the past twenty years."

He sighed. "Jocelyn, how could you have known? I never told you..."

"But Luke, I should have told you." I said. "I..."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I swallowed and took a deep breathe. It was now or never.

"I love you, Lucian Graymark."

Without giving him a chance to reply, I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms swiftly around his neck, and pressing my lips against his. He stumbled backwards in shock but caught himself, his eyes open, but he then closed them as I closed mine. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, holding me against him. I felt safe. I felt happy.

Pure bliss ran through me.

Luke's POV

I couldn't believe it.

I was kissing Jocelyn!

Her lips were soft against mine, her familiar and amazing scent drifting around me. I kept one arm around her waist while with my spare hand I stroked her long red hair. Her hands suddenly went to run through my damp dark hair and I moved my arm back down to her waist to hold her steady. I deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth gently and slowly.

We stood there for a few more seconds before I pulled away. We both panted, catching our breath, still in each others arms. We looked at each other in the eyes and neither of us spoke for what seemed like a lifetime.

"I love you too, Jocelyn Fairchild." I said. She smiled her beautiful smile, her white teeth glowing in the darkening night and her eyes gleaming with happiness. I kissed her again just as passionately as she had kissed me before, before I pulled back. "Let's get inside."

"I thought you had to go-?" She trailed off.

"Change of plans." I said. "Something more important came up."

She smiled and I took her hand in mine, leading her back to the house. Her hand felt warm in mine.

Amatis and Clary where nowhere in the house when we got back, but I was glad that they weren't. I wanted some time alone with Jocelyn, and she clearly wanted the same thing, because as soon as I shut the front door, she pinned me against the wall and kissed me.

As I held her in my arms with my lips on hers, I couldn't think of any other time where I had been nearly this happy.

**Just a short one-shot:D hope you like it!**


	2. Breakfast in Bed

Luke's POV

I woke up early the next morning lying in a warm bed with Jocelyn in my arms. I was wearing a pair of baggy trousers while she wore my shirt that went down to her knees and looked amazing on her.

Not sure how long I spent looking at her, I started to notice how she looked as beautiful as ever without any make-up on. She looked so peaceful and at ease as she lay there next to me, her chest rising and falling slightly as she breathed, her face soft and relaxed.

I pressed my nose to her neck softly and breathed in, her scent filling my nose.

I could wake up every morning to Jocelyn and never get bored of the breath-taking sight, never got over the fact that she was in the same bed with me, that she had fallen asleep in my arms, a place she felt safe.

And I could, quite happily, spend the rest of my life waking up to her beside me.

Jocelyn's POV

I woke up when something touched my neck and was surprised to see a pair of arms around me, but then I remembered what had happened last night and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful." Luke whispered in my ear before kissing my neck several times. How he had known I was awake was a mystery to me.

I turned around in his arms so I was looking at him. His beautiful eyes were soft and filled with love as he looked at me. I smiled at him, touching his cheek with my hand.

"I could get used to waking up to you." Luke said softly, smiling. "You look so beautiful."

"You're not to bad yourself."

"Are you tired from the fireworks last night?" He asked her.

I nodded. "Yeah, a little bit."

"I'll go and make some breakfast then, okay? You can stay here and get a few minutes more sleep." Luke offered.

I smiled at him. "Okay, but don't be too long." I kissed him softly.

He chuckled and got out of bed, allowing me to admire his muscular chest as he left the room. I grabbed the pillow he had been sleeping on and changed it with mine, so I could smell his scent even when he was gone. I rested my head against it. His scent on it made me feel like he was with me again, and I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Luke's POV

I went into the kitchen, where I found my sister, Amatis, sitting reading a book. She looked up and grinned as I came into the room and got the bread out.

"What's that look for, Amatis?" I asked as I popped slices of bread into the toaster.

Amatis couldn't contain her joy. "You know what it's for, Lucian. You and Jocelyn! I was starting to wonder if it was ever going to happen or not!"

"Believe me, I thought so too."

Amatis got up and hugged me tightly - she hadn't hugged me since I had left. "I'm happy for you."

I smiled and kissed her hair. "Thank you."

She pulled away. "Are you making Jocelyn some breakfast?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"How romantic. Make sure to tell her I said hello. I'm going somewhere this morning and Clary said something about meeting Jace, Isabelle, Simon and Alec for a few hours. So you and Jocelyn will have the house to yourselves."

I tried not to smile at the idea, but it was a hard thing not to do. "Okay, that's sounds cool."

"Lucian, the toast is about to burn." Amatis reminded me and I quickly got the toast out of the toaster. "Remember Jocelyn likes it golden, not a single bit burnt, but still crunchy."

"I know. She's never let me forget it."

Amatis left the room and I scrambled some eggs quickly and plated the food up. Jocelyn looked asleep when I walked in, but the smell of food must have awoken her. She looked at me and smiled, sitting up. I placed the food down on a small table beside the bed as I got back into the covers and passed her the plate.

She seemed surprised. "You're not having breakfast?" She asked.

I shook my head.

She took her fork and put some toast and eggs on it. "Here. Open wide."

"I'm not four." I chuckled.

"Come on. You need to eat. I don't mind sharing."

I smiled and allowed her to put the fork in my mouth. I swallowed the food, feeling warmer than I already did. I was hungry, but I would eat something later.

Jocelyn enjoyed her eggs on toast, giving me more than enough forkfuls, feeding them to me in an adorable way and each time she did that she smiled. When she finished I put the plate to the side and put my arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Stay here for a while." Jocelyn decided. "Unless you have to go somewhere...?"

"No, I don't have to go anywhere today. We can stay here as long as you'd like."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Good," She said softly. "Because I wasn't going to let you go even if you had to go somewhere."

I chuckled and turned my head so I kissed her on the lips. She smiled.


	3. If anything happened to you

On a role! :D

I really wanted to write this one, so sorry it's not actually in time order, but this such a good part to write :D

Luke's POV

It had all happened too fast.

One second I was holding the gun, aiming it, and then Jace knocked me over. The bullet went flying. Glass smashed. I was thrown backwards. Then I hit Jace. I hit the boy Clary - someone who had always been like a daughter to me - loved. What was coming over me? It felt like I had no control over what was happening. Jace flew through the air and crashed into a wall with a loud thud. Then Sebastian came towards me, a knife in his hand.

A silver knife.

I tried to get away, managing to get up straight, but then Sebastian moved quickly, as quick as a snake, faster than I had ever seen anyone move before. I wasn't exactly sure what had happened until suddenly I felt it.

And something very sharp and painful drove into my chest. My whole body felt like it was on fire, the pain spreading through it. I let out a soundless gasp. My eyes went to Jocelyn, who stood not far away, her eyes wide with horror.

My back hit the wall and I fell down, my legs giving way.

And then everything went black at the pain took over me.

Jocelyn's POV

No.

This was not happening.

It's _can't_ be happening.

I stood frozen to the spot, gazing at Luke, who lay grumbled on the floor, a long smear of blood of the wall that he had slid down as he collapsed, blood staining his shirt.

No...

Luke!

I let out a scream.

Clary flung herself at Sebastian. He didn't move but he dropped the knife and then turned on her. My eyes widened, and then Jace stood in front of my daughter, glaring at Sebastan and shouted, "Enough!"

I didn't really know what happened next. I found something metallic and sharp and threw it just as Jace and Sebastian disappeared into thin air. The blade buried itself in the wall, right where they had been standing.

I then rushed over to Luke, panic overtaking me. His eyes were closed and he was bleeding badly. I pulled him onto my lap, not caring about the blood that was getting on my clothes. I cradled his face and kissed the top of his head. "I'm so sorry, Luke." I whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"Mom." I heard Clary whisper behind me. "Is he?"

"The dagger was silver. He won't heal fat like he should, not without special treatment." I told her, trying my hardest to stay as calm as I could, for her and for me. Luke needed help. Now. "Get some towels from the bathroom. We need to stop the bleeding."

Clary nodded and hurried to the bathroom. I allowed a tear to run down my cheek as I looked down at Luke. I leaned down and rested my forehead against his, whispering softly to him, my whole body trembling with fear. I couldn't lose Luke. I need him.

I took out my phone and dialed Maia's number.

"Luke? What's up?" Maia picked up almost instantly.

"Maia, it's Jocelyn. Listen to me. Luke's been stabbed, and it's very bad. I need to know where you are so I can bring him to you."

Maia was silent for a few seconds, probably shocked, and then answered, "Bring him to the disused police station, do you know where that is?"

"Yes, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"I'll get some wolves to patrol the area as well, in case whoever did this shows up again."

"Thank you, Maia." I said and hung up just as Clary came in with the towels.

Jocelyn's POV

The members of the pack, apart from Maia, did not speak to me as they carried Luke into the police station. Maia stayed with me as I waited outside nervously pacing.

"He'll be alright, Jocelyn." Maia kept comforting me.

I bit my lower lip. "If anything happens to him...I don't know what I'll do."

Maia's gaze softened even more. "You really love him, huh?"

"Yes, I do." I said without even having to think about it. I've always loved him.

A werewolf came out and looked at us. "You can come in now."

"Do you know when he will wake up?" I demanded instantly.

Maia touched my shoulder and said softly, "Calm down. It'll take them a few minutes, but Luke is in good hands."

I gave the teenager a weak smile.

"Come with me." The werewolf said and we followed him into the station to the very back, where a small room was. Luke was lying on a bed, looking lifeless and pale. I felt tears rise to my eyes as I saw him like that.

I rushed over to him, while Maia and the werewolf boy stayed at the doorway.

"We'll give you some time alone with him." Maia told me softly. "They'll come and tell you what will happen soon."

I gave a little nod and looked back down at Luke. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, it was a lingering kiss, at first I didn't want to end it, but I pulled away and took one of his hands.

"Luke...I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Luke's POV

Opening my eyes felt strange now.

I felt as if I had been floating along a sea of blackness with no way of getting out.

But now, my eyes had finally opened, and I felt dizzy.

Everything was blurry at first, and the light of the room, however dim it was, still stung my eyes.

I waited for my eyes to adjust before I looked around and realized someone was with me. Jocelyn, looking pale, was sat at the end of my bed, gazing up into nothing. She was deep in thought, the look on her face told me that. I knew her too well, I knew what mood she was in, I could read her like a book.

"Luke," Jocelyn whispered in shock and amazement.

Jocelyn's POV

I had been thinking about my wedding day, about the joke about how if the groom had not shown up, I would have had to marry the best man instead. I had remembered how Luke had gone pale and I took that as a sign that he didn't want that to happen, so I had made a little joke reassuring him that would never happen. How foolish I had been.

I had never realized how much I loved Luke and how much he loved me. I had been so blind back then. Now I wish I could take it all back and start again. I would have never fallen for Valentine and married him. I would have loved Luke, realized how much he meant to me, and we would have been married and happy. I would never have gone through so much pain, and Jonathan wouldn't be alive, wouldn't be evil, wouldn't be a threat to everything I loved.

And Luke would not have been stabbed.

I turned to look down at Luke and almost jumped.

I couldn't believe it.

Luke was awake!

His eyes were open and he was looking at me. My mouth felt dry.

"How long - have I been asleep for?" He asked.

I wanted to hug him, to kiss him on his lips and all over his face while he laughed and kissed me back. But then I remembered his wounds, they still weren't healed yet. So I settled for taking his hand, entwining my fingers in it, and touching it to my cheek. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"About three days," I told him softly.

"Jocelyn, why are we at the station?" He asked, surprising me. "Where's Clary? I don't remember-"

I hushed him softly and placed our hands down on the bed before telling him what happened. It was hard reminding herself of what had happened, but she managed to get through the story right to the end. Luke listened without saying a thing.

When he was sure she had finished, he instantly said, "Clary. We have to go after her."

He tried to get up, but gasped in pain. It hurt him to move. His wound was hurting him still, even though he had been asleep for days.

"That's not possible. Luke, like back down, please." I told him softly. "Don't you think that if there was any way of going after her, I would have?"

He looked at her, his eyes dark. He then swung his legs over the bed. "But the danger-"

I stopped him. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him back gently down onto the bed, noticing how many times he winced or gasped with pain. "Do you think I haven't thought about the danger? Simon's been in contact with me every night. She's all right. She is. And you're in no shape to do anything about it. Killing yourself won't help her. Please, trust me, Luke."

He sighed. "Jocelyn, I can't just lie here."

That was exactly what he was going to do, whether he liked it or not. "You can." I told him firmly. "And you will, if I have to sit on you myself. What on Earth is wrong with you, Lucian?" I didn't often call him Lucian, but this time I did. "Are you out of your mind?I'm terrified about Clary, and I've been terrified about you too. Please don't do this - don't do this to me. If anything happened to you-"

Luke's eyes widened with surprise. "I..."

I what? What did he want to say? Was he going to argue with me again? "What?" I demanded.

"I'm not used to you loving me."

I sighed and relaxed. I made my voice softer this time as I told him, "Luke. Lie back down, please."

Luke looked at her and then his gaze softened. He leaned back and gasped.

His breathing was hard, so I got up and went to the nightstand to pour him some water, which he drank gratefully. "You know what I was thinking about?" She asked. "Just before you woke up?"

"You looked very far away." He commented.

"I was thinking about the day I married Valentine." Part of me hated myself for bringing this up, but the other part of me wanted to talk about this, as I had something I wanted to say to him - something I had been thinking of over and over again in the many hours I have sat beside him waiting for him to wake up.

Luke's POV

I let out a little growl. "The worst day of my life." I remembered.

Her beautiful eyes widened a little. "Worse than the day you got bitten?"

I nodded. "Worse." That day had easily been worse.

Jocelyn swallowed. "I didn't know. I didn't know how you felt. I wish I had. I think things would have been different."

"How?"

"I wouldn't have married Valentine. Not if I'd known."

I looked up at her. "You would-" I started, but she cut me off.

"I wouldn't. I was too stupid to realize how you felt, but I was also too stupid to realize how I felt. I've always loved you. Even if I didn't know it."

I smiled a little and Jocelyn leaned forward to kiss me. It was a soft kiss and I wanted more, but she pulled away, clearly being careful of my injuries."

"Promise me you won't put yourself in danger." Jocelyn whispered as she rested her cheek against his. "Promise."

I ran my hand through her soft hair. "I promise."

"I wish I could go back in time. Fix everything. Marry the right guy."

I sighed. "Then we wouldn't have had Clary."

"If you'd been there more while she was growing up...I just feel like I did everything wrong. I was so focused on protecting her that I think I protected her too much. She rushes headlong into danger without thinking. When we were growing up, we saw our friends die in battle. She never has. And I wouldn't want that for her, but sometimes I worry that she doesn't believe she can die."

"Jocelyn," I said softly. "You raised her to be a good person. Someone with values, who believes in good and evil and strives to be good. Like you always have. You can't raise a child to believe the opposite of what you do. I don't think she doesn't believe she can die. I think, just like you always did, she believes there are things worth fighting for."

Jocelyn's POV

I listened to Luke and sighed. "I just can't help it, Luke."

"I know you can't, but listen to me, Jocelyn. You are the best mother Clary could possibly have. You're fair, you're careful, and you protect her with your life."

I relaxed a little as I listened to him.

"Clary is a smart girl, she rushes into danger yes, but she is also curious. She only rushes in to save the people she cares about, like you always did. I bet that when Sebastian stabbed me, you came right over, not caring about what Sebastian would do to you."

"I came over in a heartbeat." I whispered. "I hated myself for putting you in danger like that."

"Jocelyn, I've stayed with you all these years because I love you, and I love Clary. I would die for either of you. Don't blame yourself for what happened to me. I'd do it again, because it wasn't you or Clary who got stabbed."

I looked at him and kissed him again.

"I love you," I whispered as we pulled apart.

"I love you too."

**Finished:D**

**Hope you guys liked it, this took so long to write!**

**I'll probably do one more story tonight and see if I can do one tomorrow, but I need ideas, so please put your ideas in your reviews!**

**I love this couple so much!**


	4. Telling Clary

Clary walked along the quiet street, her hands buried deep into the pockets of her thick jumper which blocked out the cold. Beside her walked Jace, her boyfriend, who's breath made a grey smoke in the air. She walked him and nearly stumbled, but he caught her swiftly, moving as quick as possible, and grabbing her by the shoulders and easing her up back on her feet before she fell.

"I heard walking where you were going is an important thing to do, Miss Fray." Jace chuckled. "Stops you from tripping over."

She laughed. "I've learnt my lesson now."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, or damage that beautiful face of yours." Jace said softly and Clary felt shivers of joy and pleasure run up and down her spine.

Jace looked at her with eyes filled with longing and love. "Why don't we go back to the Penhallow's house, to my bedroom." He offered.

Clary bit her lower lip. For a while now she had believed that Jace was her brother, and that didn't help when she was madly in love with him, but they had recently discovered that it had all been a lie and that they were not actually related. Now, Clary could tell that Jace wanted a relationship with her as much as she craved one with him.

"Yeah, okay." She agreed and noticed with happiness that his tawny eyes lit up.

But just as they were outside the Penhallow's house, Amatis came into view. She was sat on one of the steps that led up to the front door, but she got up when Clary and Jace neared her.

"Clary, you're mother wants you to go back home, to my house. She needs to tell you something."

"Can't it wait just a while longer?" Clary asked.

Amatis shook her head. "No, it can't. It's very important. Say goodbye to your boyfriend and get going." With that order, Amatis got up and walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

Clary sighed and turned to look at Jace. "I'm sorry, but I should go."

Jace looked disappointed. "Alright, I understand, you're mother probably wants to talk to you about when you are returning to New York. I'll see you later." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Goodbye," Clary said before turning and heading for Amatis's home, wondering what on earth her mother would want to tell her.

"Jocelyn, stop pacing." Luke said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. He nuzzled her ear. "You don't need to be so worried."

"What will she say, Luke?" Jocelyn was muttering. "What will she think?"

"She'll be happy, because you are happy."

Jocelyn sighed and tried to relax, but her heart was still beating quicker than normal, and she caught her breath when the front door opened. Luke moved to sit down on the table just as Clary walked into the kitchen.

Clary was a bit surprised to see them both there. "What's up?" She asked.

"Clary, I...we need to tell you something."

"You two are together, yeah I know." Clary said, surprising them. "And it's about time as well."

"How...?"

"At the party, remember? You two looked like you were about to burst with happiness, and I asked you Luke that thing about Idris. I can't believe you guys forgot. I know about you two."

Jocelyn sighed with relief. "I don't know how we forgot...anyway, are you okay with this? With me and Luke?"

"What, you and Luke dating? Being in love? At last? I'm completely fine with it! I've wanted this to happen for a while, and now it finally has! I'm so happy for you both!" Clary said and hugged her mother and then Luke. "Are you going to get married?"

Luke swallowed. "Hold yours horses there, Clary."

"Luke's right, it's far too soon to be thinking about marriage." Jocelyn said.

"Maybe someday soon, in a few weeks, when everything is calmed down, then." Clary decided. "Aw, I'm so happy for you both!"

"Now who's the one who looks like they are going to burst with happiness?" Luke grinned.

"I'm so glad it went this well." Jocelyn sighed.

Luke wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head. Clary smiled.

"However lovely this is though, I will be demanding some limits of what you two can say or do in front of me. Kissing is okay, but don't make it too long, save that for the private times, okay? I'm happy for you both, but I will feel sick. Just don't be to loving towards each other with me around, okay?"

Jocelyn and Luke nodded. "We'll spare you the horror." Luke teased. "I'll only tell your mother I love her when we are alone, alright?"

"Yes, that's exactly perfect. Now, can I please go back out? I want to spend some time with...with Simon and the others." Clary said.

Luke glanced at Jocelyn, who bit her lower lip and then nodded. "Alright, fine." Jocelyn told her daughter. "But be back before ten, okay?"

Clary nodded and hugged them both again. "Thank you!" She said before rushing out of the room and slamming the front door behind her on her rush to get back to Jace.

Luke looked at Jocelyn. "She reminds me of you so much."

Jocelyn sighed. "Sometimes, it scares me."


	5. Chapter 5

Luke came downstairs to find Jocelyn, Clary, Maia and Isabelle all crowded around the table in the kitchen of his house.

Jocelyn looked up at him and smiled. "Morning." She said warmly.

"What time is it?" Luke asked as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead before going to make himself some tea.

"Seven in the morning." Clary answered him.

"Isn't that a bit early for...for whatever this little meeting is for?" Luke asked, chuckling with amusement. He lifted the cup of steaming hot tea to his lips and took a sip.

"It's never too early to plan a wedding." Maia said.

Luke choked on his tea.

"Just joking." Maia teased.

Luke recovered. "I knew that."

"Sure, that's why you choked on your tea." Isabelle smirked.

Jocelyn seemed to be a little uncomfortable. "Why don't you girls go out, like you planned?"

"Don't you want to come with us, Jocelyn?" Maia asked.

Jocelyn shook her head. "No, I want to stay here, I'm not feeling up to going out right now, it's so early."

"Okay, well see you later." Clary hugged her mother before she, Maia and Isabelle stood and left the house.

Jocelyn, once the door had slammed shut, turned to Luke. "Was the idea of us getting married that...shocking?" She asked softly as she stood up.

"No, it was just surprising. I wasn't expecting to hear that you were planning a wedding before I had even asked you to marry me." Luke said and wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her against him. He looked down at her, meeting her gorgeous eyes.

Jocelyn blushed. "Oh."

Luke moved a strand of her red hair, that had draped over her face, back behind her ear. "Jocelyn, if you are worried I don't want to marry you, you can get that idea out of your head. I've wanted to marry you for as long as I can remember. I've been in love with you for twenty years. I wouldn't want any other ending to my life than growing old with the woman I love."

She sighed with relief. "Okay, I was just checking."

"You were worried, weren't you?"

"A little bit." She admitted.

When she looked away from him, he softly placed a finger under her chin and moved her head so she was looking at him again. He then leaned down and kissed her. Her hands moved to the back of his head, holding his lips against hers. He had expected a small and gentle kiss, but suddenly, it became very passionate, very quickly.

He pulled away. "That was unexpected." He chuckled.

She gave a little smile, her eyes glowing. "Unexpected can be good sometimes."

"Well, it was defiantly good just then."

"Hello?" Robert Lightwood sounded surprised to see Luke standing in the doorway to his house. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Lucian, what do you want?"

"It's Luke. I prefer to be called Luke now."

"What do you want, Luke?"

"I need some advise."

"On what exactly?"

Luke didn't fancy telling his old friend this out in the cold rain. "May I come in?"

"Um...yeah sure, if you must. But I can't talk for a long time, because I have work to do."

Luke nodded and walked into the house. It was so familiar, walking into this house, like he had done years ago. He and Robert had never really had a good relationship, but he got along with Maryse well, so whenever Robert invited them all round, he and Luke put up with each other.

"So, what do you need advice on?" Robert asked as they sat in the living room.

"I...I want to know...how you proposed to Maryse."

"That was a long time ago, Luke."

"I know, but I need some advice."

Robert raised one eyebrow. "You're going to ask Jocelyn to marry you?"

"Not now, of course, it's too soon, but I want to do it in a few weeks, when we are back in New York and settled down after everything that has happened here."

Robert nodded thoughtfully. "Well, with Maryse, I just told her I loved her and why I loved her. Just say what you feel to Jocelyn. You have a lot to say, it has been twenty years."

"Thanks." Luke said. "Anything else?"

"Um, not that I can think of. Listening Lucian - I mean, Luke, I have a lot of work to do and I need to get it done by tomorrow. So, I'm sorry if I sound rude, but you have to leave."

"That's fine, I only needed some advice, and that you for giving me it."

Robert showed him to the door. Luke dipped his head and started to head away.

Robert called after him. "I hope everything goes well with you and Jocelyn."

Luke smiled at him and walked away.

"There you are!" Jocelyn cried with delight. The smell of sausages came to Luke's nose as he walked into his sisters house and he found his sister, Jocelyn and Clary in the kitchen about to eat. Jocelyn greeted him with a kiss as he walked in and he smiled against her lips.

"Alright, dinner is served!" Amatis called. "I've never had this meal before."

"I got some potatoes from an old woman down the street, mashed them, and found some sausages." Jocelyn told Luke as he sat down at the table between her and Amatis.

The meal was lovely and Clary raced up to her room, saying something about wanting to finish a drawing or something. Amatis also went out of the kitchen. Luke and Jocelyn did the washing up and drying of the plates and cutlery they had used.

"Where did you go?" Jocelyn asked. "You were gone for some time now."

"I went for a walk. I needed to clear my head."

"Clear your head? Is something bothering you?"

"No, not really. Just pack troubles, you know?"

"No, I don't actually." She mumbled.

"Jocelyn, why the sudden sad tone in your voice?" Luke asked softly. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I just don't know much about your wolf life, that's all."

"I didn't want to bore you with all the details, and you know the most important parts - I'm a werewolf and the leader of the werewolf pack in New York, the rest is just technical and boring for you."

"It's about you, Luke, I wouldn't find it boring. Will your pack except me?"

"Of course they will! They already do, and they respect you because of the whole uprising thing."

Jocelyn breathed out. "I was just worried that you would have a life that I'm not part of. I want to know things, so I can help if you ever need someone to talk to."

"Jocelyn, you are the first person I come to when I need help or someone to be there for me. You've been that person for twenty years and it's never going to change."

Jocelyn smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you." He told her.

She smiled. "I love you too."


	6. Never Gonna Be Alone

**Just a quick little story for you guys:)**

**There's a surprise coming up in later chapters, :O!**

Jocelyn was sat in her bedroom, her book beside her, the page folded where she had been reading, but she had given up when she realized that she was just looking at the page, not actually taking the words in. So she turned the radio on. Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback came on, and Jocelyn smiled. She thought of this as her's and Luke's song.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I_  
_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you_

If she had known before how she felt for Luke and how he felt for her, she would never have married Valentine. Luke had been Mr Right all along - and he had also been Mr Right-There as well when she thought about it - but she had fallen for the wrong guy.

_Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside_  
_So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you_

She should have realized sooner, then she wouldn't have put him - the one person who had always been there for her, even when she was in love with another man and not him - through so much pain.

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

She hated herself for not telling him...it would have been the right thing to do, and she had missed so many chances of telling him, all because she had been too busy being in love with Valentine, believing that he loved her too, or raising Clary and trying to pretend her past had never happened.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_

_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_  
_You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

Luke had always comforted her, never let her cry too much. When she did, he would hold her in her arms and hug her close, allowing her to cry on his shirts and not let go until she had stopped crying and the sobs had gone. He would then whisper in her ear that everything would be okay, and her body had relaxed and she had closed her eyes, breathing in and out calmly. He had always made her feel safe, loved, protected.

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands_  
_'Cause forever I believe_  
_That there's nothing I could need but you_  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

Jocelyn looked at a framed picture of her and Luke, taken by Clary, from only a few days ago. It was the only picture she had of just her and Luke, all the others were from the Circle, or with Valentine standing between them, or with Clary as she was growing up. Luke had his arms around her waist and she had her head resting against his cheek. They were both smiling, their eyes shining.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_  
_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_  
_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_  
_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

_Oh, you've gotta live every single day_

_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_  
_Don't let it slip away, could be our only one_  
_You know it's only just begun, every single day_  
_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_  
_Tomorrow never com_es

They had wasted so many years not realizing or saying their love for one another that Jocelyn didn't want to waste anymore. She got up and fled from her room, the music still playing. The music ran through the house.

_Time is going by so much faster than I_  
_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you_

Jocelyn found Luke lying on the couch and flung herself at him, surprising him completely, and she kissed him passionately. Luke almost fell backwards on the couch but steadied himself and pulled Jocelyn on top of him. She smiled against his lips as his hands ran through her red hair and then down the sides of her body, soft and gentle and lovingly.

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on_  
_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall_  
_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on_  
_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

Jocelyn ended the kiss and looked down at him.

_I'm gonna be there always_

_I won't be missing a word all day_  
_I'm gonna be there always_  
_I won't be missing a word all day_

"Marry me." She whispered.

**To be continued...**


	7. Marry me

**Just a quick little story for you guys:)**

_Marry me._

What had she just said? The words had come out of her lips, but she had not really heard herself say them. Now she was looking at Luke with wide eyes and a confused expression on her face, just like the one that Luke was wearing.

His silence made her blush, her cheeks burning and turning red. She couldn't help it, but doubt started to take over her.

What if he said no? They had only really been dating for a short while, maybe he thought that this was rushing it.

"Luke," She whispered. "Please say something."

He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. He shifted so he sat up, causing Jocelyn to lean back and sit up straighter, her legs on either side of Luke's waist still. She could hear her breath as she breathed in and out, it was heavy, filled with worry and suspense.

"I always thought that..." He mumbled, almost too quietly for her to hear.

She ran one hand through his soft hair. "Oh Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't think...I just said it, you know? It just came out. It felt so right, but if you want to wait, I completely understand..."

He silenced her by kissing her. It was a heated kiss, passionate yet loving still, rough but gentle at the same time. Luke rarely kissed her like this. This was new, different, and very nice. Jocelyn closed her eyes almost as soon as his lips connected with hers, and she moaned into his mouth as his hands ran through her long hair and cradled her face.

When they broke apart, they were both panting for breath, having been too caught up in those moments of passion and heat that they forgot how to breathe.

"Jocelyn, ever since I met you, I have been in love with you, wanted to be with you, to call you my wife and have you by my side for the rest of my life, to have children with you, grow old with you, protect you...I love you, and marrying you would make me the happiest man on the planet."

She found herself slowly beginning to relax. "So, are you saying yes?"

He nodded. "Of course I am."

"You just seemed so...shocked. Almost surprised."

"Yes, I was," He admitted. "Because whenever I pictured this moment, I was always the one to ask you, not have you ask me."

"Oh."

She instantly felt bad. Had she embarrassed him by being the one to ask? He had been wanting to marry her for so long, so proposing to her must have been something he had dreamed of for a while, and now she had gone and ruined that for him.

"So, will you marry me?" She asked, her voice a quiet whisper.

He grinned and kissed her again, softer this time, more loving than passion. "Of course I will."

**Sorry for taking forever to upload a new chapter, but a lot has been going on in my life. But I finally found a few moments of peace to write for you guys. So glad you like my story, thank you for all the lovely comments. I'm trying to write my own book at the moment, so I won't be updating as often as before, but I look forward to hearing what you all think of this chapter, the ones to come, Luke and Jocelyn, an the whole fanfiction really**

**I am reading The Infernal Devices right now and soo falling for CharlotteXHenry and SophieXGideon sooo much so wanting to write from stuff about them soon too.**

**Thanks.**

**Oh and its a short chapter because...**

**A surprise is instore!**


End file.
